


not much luck in lovee

by Andromeda_23



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_23/pseuds/Andromeda_23
Summary: Part one of my edgelord poetry





	not much luck in lovee

I wonder if I've been cursed by Cupid  
Damned to never feel His grace, quite unlike so many before me  
I know it wasn't love, never was, never is, but it was an approximation of one, one that I never had  
Will it ever be in my grasp?  
Never lucky enough to share a smile, talk until two in the morning, hold hands, link arms.  
I know that it hasn't been very long, know that I have a whole life ahead of me  
The problem is, I don't know how much of it I have left  
How silly of me, to crave such a fickle and fleeting thing  
I have proof of how much it hurts  
But at least it would be a different ache  
At least it would hurt at all


End file.
